


I Learned to Love Again

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Ex boyfriends Junhoe and Bobby met again after 4 years. One wants to try again and then the other clearly is afraid to love again.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bobby! You made it” Hanbin hugged Bobby as he ushered him inside the restaurant. It was the grand opening of Song Homie, Yunhyeong and Hanbin’s resto bar. The place was buzzing with laughter and music.  
  
  
“It’s really nice to be back” Bobby thought.  
  
“Sooo... how was America?” Hanbin wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.  
  
“Well, LA was always hot” he answered.  
  
“The question is, are the people also hot there like they always say?"  
  
“yeah” Bobby shrugged “they’re hot, but you know me I’m always focused in making music. Enough about me, how are you bro?”  
  
“It’s really great” Hanbin smiled contently “Yunhyeong and I are happy that we finally opened this restaurant”  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys" He said  
  
“Well” he clasped Bobby’s shoulder “I’ll be checking around if everything’s in place, are you okay if I leave you for a bit” Bobby nodded, then Hanbin gestured to the bartender to listen “Hi Jae this is my best friend Bobby, please take care of him for me”

  
  
“Yes boss” he said  
  
  
  
Bobby watched Hanbin disappeared into the sea of people celebrating then he looked to the bartender and asked for a beer.  
  
  
While he was drinking, he looked around for familiar faces. There at the staircase a familiar figure was coming down. It's him, gorgeous and confident as Bobby remembers him.  
  
When the guy looked up he saw Bobby looking at him.  
  
It’s as if time stopped for the two of them.

* * *

  
**-Flashback-**

 

  
  
“Hanbin! Dude! where are you? I’ve been here for an hour” Bobby was phasing outside the bar clearly pissed at Hanbin.  
“I’m really sorry, my groupmate was being an idiot and deleted our files” Hanbin said on the other side of the phone.  
  
  
“I told you before, grouping with Haejin was no good” Bobby sighed

  
“Stay put, I’ll finish this really fast” Hanbin said

  
“That’s okay, just finish that damn thing. I’ll just have a few drinks and will leave” Bobby said as he entered the bar.  
  
He was indulging himself with some beer when someone sat beside him  
  
“Hi” the boy said.  
  
  
When he looked at the owner of the voice, he observed that the boy looks younger than him, a freshman maybe? He’s also a few inches taller than Bobby, lean body, handsome and was sporting a platinum blonde hair.

 

 

Did he already mentioned that the boy is really handsome.

 

  
“Hi” Bobby said.

  
“Uhm well, this is awkward, I mean you’re not awkward, but the situation is” The boys was now rambling “uhmm actually I find you hot so my hyung dared me to talk to you or he’ll burn all my poems”

  
  
“You find me hot?” Bobby laughed at the cute boy “Well before you flirt with me let me know the name of this handsome fella” the boy now flushed pink from Bobby’s answer  
  
  
“My name is Jiwon, Kim Jiwon, but my friends call me Bobby. I’m a third year Music Major” Bobby held out his hand for the boy.

  
  
“Junhoe, Koo Junhoe. Second year Literature Major” Junhoe grabbed Bobby’s hand and shook it.

* * *

**-Present-**

 

  
  
“Bobby” the man said.  
  
“Junhoe, Hi”  
  
“Hi”  
  
“You look great!” Bobby said noting how Junhoe looks different now “You dyed your hair black” he was startled when he said that out loud.  
  
Junhoe smiled sadly and said “Changing hair colors became tiring”

Bobby doesn't know what to feel, it was their thing after all.

 

 

 

* * *

**-Flashback-**

 

  
  
They’re both tipsy and laughing at anything they talk about, now they’re topic is when Junhoe tried to cook.  
  
“How can you light the pasta on fire???” Bobby wheezed out.  
  
  
“I really don’t know, I was following all the instructions Yunhyeong hyung told me” Then he drank his beer  
  
"You have a beautiful laugh" Bobby suddenly blurted which made Junhoe's face really red  
  
  
"It's getting a bit hot in here" Junhoe started to fan his face then looks around and saw Yunhyeong and Jinhwan approaching them "Hyungs!" he waved at them  
  
"Jinhwan hyung is drunk now so we'll head first" The taller guy said as he supported the smaller one and then he face Bobby "Yunhyeong, Nice to meet you. Please take care of my friend" he asked him worriedly "Need to leave now"  
  
Bobby gave them a salute as they walk away.  
  
Junhoe and Bobby didn't realized the time while they're drinking. They decided to call it a night when Junhoe started doing impressions of his boss, Bobby finds it funny but he can see it clearly that he's wasted.  
  
"Did you bring a car or I could drive you home?"  
  
  
"Im a ressssponsible adult" Junhoe drunkenly gestured to himself "I can manage"  
  
Bobby indulged Junhoe and dropped him infront of his car.  
  
"Ssstupid keys, why won't you fit innn" Junhoe slurred  
  
"You're really cute you know that right? But mister I think that's your house key"  
  
  
Junhoe looke at his keys absentmindedly "I'm drunk"  
  
"Yeah, who knew" Bobby teased as he leaned against his car "Don't worry, we'll pick your car tomorrow" he said as he grabbed the keys on Junhoe's hand "Let's go, my car is over there"

 

* * *

**-Present-**

 

  
  
They stared at each other awkwardly.

  
"So how are you?" Junhoe tried to sound enthusiastic "How's living in the States?"

  
  
Bobby shrugged "Same old same old, kept doing music"

  
  
Junhoe nodded not knowing what to say next.

  
  
  
"Junhoe!! Bobby!!! Glad mo see you two" Yunhyeong said as he hugged the two of them "So you two finally met, sooo" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

 

  
Junhoe laughed loudly.

  
  
"Bobby I'm going to borrow him for a sec" Yunhyeong said.

  
  
Bobby can only watch as Yunhyeong dragged Junhoe

 

* * *

**-Flashback-**

 

  
  
Junhoe woke up with a sleeping Bobby besides, well cuddling him. Junhoe did what the only thing he could do.  
  
He screamed.

  
  
Bobby was startled awake and immediately sat up which hurts because of hungover. Bobby groaned and got back to bed but realized the situation.

  
  
"What happened, why are you here" Junhoe asked scandalized

  
"I- I'm sorry I promised I will leave soon once you're awake, I even made an alarm" Bobby groaned "You wouldn't let me leave until you fall asleep" Bobby mumbled.

  
  
Junhoe realized what he did, he always do that when he's drunk that's why he only drinks with his friends.

  
Junhoe cleared his throat "Uhm-"

  
  
"Good you guys are awake" Yunhyeong popped out of nowhere "Breakfast is ready"

  
  
Junhoe closed his eyes to regain his cool back.

  
  
"Yunhyeong hyung this is Bobby hyung and Bobby hyung, Yunhyeong hyung" he pointed "Come on lets eat, I'm hungry"

  
  
Bobby was looking around while eating, he saw how Yunhyeong cheerfully serves them food and then Jinhwan, was dying due to his hangover.

  
  
"Hyung eat up"

  
  
As they were eating, he noticed Junhoe kept looking at him.

  
  
"Spill it" Bobby said as he continue eating

  
  
"Is there a chance that you will pass by our building?" He asked timidly

  
  
Bobby laughed at that "Okay, what time is your next class? I don't have any class until the afternoon"

  
  
Junhoe beamed at him "cool! My class starts at 10:30 am, I'll just have a quick shower"

 

After that ththe two started texting each other nonstop 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Bobby was walking back to his place when his phone dinged

 

 

  
  
  
  
When he looked up. He saw how beautiful the stars were that night, Bobby didn't realized but there are no streetlights om where he is standing which made him see the stars clearer.  
  
As he was admiring the sky a head popped out in one of the rooftops.  
  
  
The guy pointed the reflection of his phone to his face and it was Junhoe  
  
"Hyung come up here, use the staircase over there" He pointed at the emergency stairs at the side of the building

  
  
When they got settled, they both watched the stars.

  
  
"How did you know I was there" Bobby asked

  
  
"I heard you singing" Junhoe said, "And when I looked down, it's really you" Junhoe gave Bobby a can of beer.

  
  
"Thanks, Wow" Bobby looks around "This place is pretty neat"

  
  
"Yeah, this is where I usually hang out when I wanted to get inspiration" he pointed at the sky "Look, the star over there. The one near the moon that's shining really bright. That's Star, she's my been my friend since I was a kid" he chuckled "it's silly right?"

  
  
"Not really" Bobby smiled at him and decided to lay down and look at the night sky "I have a pooh plushie and I can't sleep at night without him, Hi Star, thank you for taking car of Junhoe. It must be hard right" he teased and then Junhoe lightly kicked him.  
  
  
Bobby feels bubbly and pulled Junhoe towards him.

  
  
Junhoe was now laying on his chest. "Hey Star, will it be alright with you if I started taking care of Junhoe too? I promise I won't hurt him" he said as he played with Junhoe's hair.

  
  
"Hyung, what are you saying" Junhoe said

  
  
Bobby maneuvered their bodies, Junhoe was now laying on top of him facing him.

  
  
They're too close and Junhoe can feel the air from Bobby.

  
  
"Koo Junhoe, will you let me take care of you" Bobby said, his voice is very low that Junhoe feels that their exchange are a secret between then and the starry night sky.  
  
Junhoe stared at Bobby and bit his bottom lips trying to formulate an answer

  
  
The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Bobby and now he was staring at Junhoe's cherry red lips.

  
  
"Im not that drunk right?" Junhoe asked "You're not that drunk too?"

  
  
Bobby nodded.

  
  
"This.." Junhoe is leaning a bit towards Bobby "This is real right?" He whispered

  
  
"Very real Baby" Bobby answered and then he meets Junhoe halfway and sealed his promise with a kiss.

  
It tasked sweet with a hint of alcohol, it was soft and not in a hurry. The kiss they shared leaves Junhoe's body tingle and Bobby addicted to the taste.

 

 

  
  
"I was afraid to love again before I met you" Bobby said as they watch a romance movie on Junhoe's dorm.

  
  
They're lazing around on the couch with junk foods and beer.

  
"You cheese ball" Junhoe said "okay, how many ex do you have?

 

  
Bobby raised one finger.  
  
  
"Really? Wow, you must be a martyr" Junhoe teased  
  
"Yah I take my relationships seriously okay" Bobby started tickling Junhoe.

  
  
"Yah stop it"

  
  
The dorm was now filled with laughter, when they calmed down they realized how compromising their position looked.  
  
Bobby whose on top of Junhoe was leaning down to claim Junhoe lips.

  
  
They're only centimeters apart.

 

 

  
  
"Yah! No sex on the couch!" Jinhwan walked passed by them.

 

  
  
The two groaned and Bobby collapsed on top of Junhoe  
  
"We're not doing anything" Junhoe said  
  
"Not yet" Bobby mumbled  
  
When Jinwhan left Bobby smiled mischievously to Junhoe, "sooooo you do you want to?"  
  
Junhoe blushed at Bobby "Wh-at hy-ung I-"  
  
"Do you want to?" Bobby continues and then moved towards Junhoe making him lean back on the sofa.  
  
"Do you want to.." he said in a low voice that makes Junhoe melt and sends electricity to his body "finish the movie"

  
  
"Yes!" Junhoe said and then realized what Bobby said, Junhoe pushed him of the sofa when he started laughing at him. "You bastard"

 

  
  
Jinhwan and Yunhyeong were congratulating Junhoe for the success of his speech during their gathering.  
  
"Hyung I thought I was gonna die, I'm not too used to talking to that kind of large crowd" Junhoe said as he drank the water Jinhwan gave him.  
  
"Well you did great and that's what matters" Yunhyeong said.  
  
Jinhwan saw someone from the back and elbows Yunhyeong  
  
"I think I heard professor Choi calling for us" Jinhwan dragged Yunhyeong whose gaping at something from behind him.  
  
When he looked back he saw not something but someone who made his friends act like that.

  
  
"Hey you" Junhoe approached Bobby "They said the rap battles are on the other building"

 

  
"Yah stop teasing" Bobby blushed "hear" he handed the bouquet he was holding "Why didn't you tell me that you're doing something big tonight, I have to learn this from Jinhwan hyung"

 

  
Bobby sulked which made Junhoe smile at him fondly.

  
  
"I didn't think this is a big of a deal, I mean I'm just going to talk around some boring people"

  
  
"But still, I want to be with you in anything you do okay?" And then Bobby hugged Junhoe "I was on time on your speech and you're awesome back there" and then he looked at him

  
"uhmm do I look at of place" Bobby asked as he noticed how Junhoe looked at him  
  
  
"You looked really hot tonight" Junhoe whispered to Bobby, his hot breath send shivers to Bobby's body.

  
"Babe" Bobby whispered as his hands found their place on Junhoe's waist "Do you want to go to my place?"

  
"I thought you'd never ask" Junhoe said as he pulls Bobby outside of the building  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe learns something about Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut ahead

No one remembered who started it all, but all they knew is they were kissing, touching and grinding on the elevator. Whenever it dings open, they tried to look as presentable as they could but once it closes they're back on each other's lips again.  


  
The moment Junhoe entered Bobby's apartment, Junhoe was immediately pinned against the door. Junhoe immediately hooked his legs around Bobby as his arms gripped his broad shoulder for support as Bobby attacked his neck.  


  
Bobby hoisted him up, showing that how strong he is. He is shorter than Junhoe but what he could feel under Bobby's clothes makes him groan in excitement.

  
  
Junhoe moves his head from side to aside allowing Bobby to attack his neck with bites and kisses. As Bobby maneuvered them in the apartment, he moved his hands from Junhoe's thighs to his ass to knead them.

  
  
They're wearing too much clothes for Junhoe's liking and its driving him crazy. He grinded himself against Bobby to get his much needed contact. "Fuck, Babe wait" Bobby groaned.

  
Once he laid Junhoe to his bed he immediately discarded his clothes making Junhoe watch as Bobby get rid of his clothes piece by piece leaving him with his black boxer briefs. He then proceeded to attack Junhoe with kisses making Junhoe giggled a bit at his silly boyfriend.

  
Bobby statted unbuttoning Junhoe's top, with every button popped he kisses the exposed skin being shown to him until he reached Junhoe's navel.

  
"Babe you have a cute bellybutton" Bobby commented.  
  
  
"Shut up and continue what you're doing" Junhoe was already blushing from their activity but cant help but smile at his lover fondly.

  
Junhoe licked his lips in anticipation as Boby was now started removing his pants. Once his pants were removed leaving him on his boxer briefs as well, he immediately changed their position.

  
He's now sitting on top of Bobby, he run his hands over Bobby's toned chest, amazed by the dips and curves his fingertip grazes. He leaned forward to lick Bobby's chest down to his abs.

  
Bobby put a gentle hand on Junhoe's head which made him look up. "Baby" Bobby said in alow voice which sends electricity to Junhoe's body.

  
Junhoe smiled at him as he fingers the garter of Bobby's boxer briefs, "Let me taste you" he said as he slowly remove Bobby's boxer.

  
Bobby was already hard enough that it stands on its own, Junhoe made an excited groan from the sight. He slowly lowered himslef down puffing hot air to the tip of Bobby's cock. He opened his mouth and then looked back up to Bobby teasingly.

  
Junhoe smirked and then he started to take him in, Bobbys hand shot to his messy hair as Junhoe keep taking him in. He gave it a few slurps and then he started to suck, working his mouth and tongue against Bobby's hard cock.

  
Bobby start rocking his hims slowly, a few moans and grunts started spilling from Junhoe's sinful lips. "That's it baby, you're doing goo- fuck" Bobby cursed as Junhoe started to hollow his cheeks and relax his jaw, deep throating Bobby's length.

  
Bobby pulled back "That'll be for now babe" he said in a low voice.

  
"I want you" Junhoe said as he laid back on the bed and spread his legs inviting Bobby, his cock still confined in his boxer briefs is visibly hard.

  
Bobby went on top of him, he put two fingers in front of Junhoe which he greedily sucked while his other hand was removing Junhoe's boxer briefs.

  
Once both of them are naked, Bobby grinds his hims on Junhoe which made him arch his back and close his eyes and relishing in from the wet contact "Fuuuuck" Junhoe said  
  
  
"That's the plan babe" Bobby cheekily said.  
  
  
Bobby then kissed Junhoe passionately as he blindy reached for the lube in his bed side drawer. Junhoe took the bottle of lube from Junhoe and he flipped over and poured lube on hjs hands. He raised his ass in the air and slipping his slicked fingers behind him.

  
Bobby started pumping behind hims as he watched his lover put on a show for him, once he saw that Junhoe already has three fingers in him. He immediately put on a condom and applied lube on his length. Junhoe on the other hand was a moaning mess "Jiwon I swear If you don't fuck me now Im gonna kill you" Junhoe said clearly getting impatient.

  
"I thought you're enjoying without me" Bobby teased, he removed Junhoe's fingers from his hole and starts to press against his hole. As he pushed in the tip, he felt he was being sucked in. Junhoe being the impatient one pushed back which made them both moan.

  
"Babe don't, you might hurt yourself. We have the whole night" Bobby said as he caress Junhoe smooth back and rubs reassuring circles on Junhoe's hip.

  
When Bobby thinks its okay, he started to slowly withdraw himself and then push back in drawing long moans from Junhoe. "Fuck babe... I could hear you moan all day" Bobby said as he starts a gentle pace.

  
Junhoe doesn't feel they're just having sex, Bobby is makjng love to him. He whispers sweet nothings to him as he makes Junhoe feels good, his gentle touches sends jolts to Junhoe's body.  


When Bobby's pace started to get fast and rough, Junhoe drops his mout open as he moans shamelessly into the heated air. Bobby threads his fingers through Junhoe's hair, Junhoe starts to tighten around Bobby's length. Bobby claimed his lips as he pounded into him erratically.

  
Junhoe was now screaming Bobby's names repeatedly as he came onto the bed, Bobby is not too far as the sudden tightness and Junhoe's pleasured face came to view drives over the edge. Junhoe watch Bobby's face twist in pleasure and then kiss him as he muffled a moan as he road out his orgasm.

  
  
They were both panting, tried to regain their breathe. Bobby pulled out which makes Junhoe feel empty, he went to the restroom to clean himself and brings a wet towelt to clean Junhoe. Once he deemed they're clean enough, he pulled the blanket over them

  
"You didn't changed the sheet" Junhoe mumbled as he was fighting his drowsiness.

  
  
Bobby pulled him towards his body and then kissed his forehead "Just rest, we'll change it tomorrow"

  
"Nasty" Junhoe whispered as sleep claimed him.

 

Junhoe was feeling blissful when he woke up. Bobby has been very caring and attentive after.

  
He feels Bobby's hot breathe on his neck, his hands firm on his waist.  
  
Junhoe turned around to look at Bobby, a giggle escaped from his lips as he trace lines on Bobby's face.  
  
  
When he reached Bobby's face his finger was playfully bitten. "You're awake the whole time" Junhoe pouted

  
  
Bobby tightened his hug and then buried his face on Junhoe's neck "You smell so good babe"

  
"Stop I don't" Junhoe retorted, Bobby didn't say anything after.

  
  
"I love you so much" Junhoe said and then embraced Bobby.  
  
  
"I love you too so much, you're amazing last night" Bobby mumbled.

  
  
Junhoe closed his eyes and let sleep claim him again.

 

* * *

 

**-Present-**

 

  
"So tell me why are you really back" Hanbin said as he took a sip on his beer "I know you love me but me opening a restaurant will not make you comeback" he looked at Bobby "Am I right?"  
  
Bobby laughed at him "You do know me so well"  
  
"Sooo" Hanbin looked at him "Is it still Junhoe?"  
  
"It's always him" Bobby said "He's my everything"  
  
"But bro, you let your everything walk away from you four years ago" Hanbin stated as they look at the crowd from the bar  
  
"Don't remind me" Bobby smiled bitterly "it was hell"

* * *

  
**-Flashback-**

 

 

  
They're in Bobby's apartment and Junhoe was busy scanning his boyfriend's books looking for some entertainment while waiting for Bobby to finish showering.  
  
When he picked up a book a picture fell on the ground.

  
  
He looked closely at the picture, Bobby looks really young on the photo.

  
He tried to see who is the other guy on the photo.

  
"Thats Donghyuk" Bobby said from behind, he sat beside Junhoe and looked at the picture "He's my ex, ahhh I thought I lost this"  
  
  
  
Junhoe looked at him expecting for more answer

  
Bobby leaned back a bit "Well we're best friends, me, Hanbin and Dong. While me and Dong were together, it was fun. Since we're bestfriend we always click. He went to the states to pursue dance, of course I was supportive"  
  
"It was almost our 3rd anniversary when I decided to surprise him. I was the one surprised tho" Bobby pursed his lips "Saw him kissing his dance partner" then he laughed "it was hell after that, I'm always angry, drinking and partying"Bobby saw the concerned look at Junhoe's face "It was destructive,but Hanbin helped me get through it. I'm really greatful to him"  
  
  
Bobby held Junhoe's hand "And then I met you, you're the greatest thing that happened to me"  
  
Bobby kissed Junhoe's forehead  
  
"You're my everything"  
  
  
  
Everything was going well with Bobby, he's on a roll in creating music with Hanbin and he has a caring and amazing boyfriend.

 

  
Bobby couldn't ask for more.  
  
  
  
  
Hanbin was admiring the Senior he saw in the bakeshop when he received a text message

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the encouragement and support for this story, its been too log sice he kadt time I wrote smut... i apologize for any typos and grammatical errors hhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Do You Love More?

**_"The worst feeling isn't being lonely. Its being forgotten by someone you could never forget"_ **

 

 

Bobby used to always think about that phrase when Donghyuk left him. Hanbin just informed him that Donhyuk came back to work with them on a music. It's a big break for them since, Donghyuk is currently working in a great music company in America. 

 

"So when are we going to start?" Bobby asked, and then Hanbin looked at him seriously.

"Not we, Donghyuk specifically asked for you"

 

 

Bobby don't know what to say, Hanbin sees the conflicting emotions on Bobby's face

 

"You could decline you know? If you feel you still hadn't moved on"

"N-no, I already moved on, I have Junhoe remember?" Bobby defensively said.

"Okay I'll give your new number to him and you guys talk" Hanbin said as he was getting ready to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Bobby asked

"I'm going to the bakery of course"

"You're stalking that senior again" Bobby sighed "you're a creep"

 

 

Bobby was waiting on one of the music studios at their building where he and Donghyuk agreed to meet. He was tapping some random rhythm using his fingers when the door opened revealing Donghyuk.

 

 

"Hey"

 

"Hey" Donghyuk said as he gave him a warm smile.

 

 

Bobby was expecting for his breathe to be caught, for his surroundings to numb, for butterflies in his stomach when he finally saw Donghyuk, but non of that happened. It's a good thing right? Bobby returned Donghyuk's gesture with a warm smile. "Here take a sit over here" Bobby offered him another chair "So I heard from Bin, what kind of project are you doing" Bobby went straight to business.

 

 

Donghyuk smiled at him sweetly and said "Let's talk about work later, so how are things here"

 

 

"Everything's great here"

 

 

"Ah I see" Donghyuk said timidly "Well I opened a dance studio near my place and sometimes I go to the music company to help"

 

"That's nice, finally living the dream" Bobby sighed as he leaned back Their silence was broken when Bobby's phone rings

 

 

"Henlo" Bobby teasingly said

"I'm just meeting up with an old friend" Bobby was now reaching for his bag on his side, Donghyuk was silently observing him

"Yup babe, found it on my bag" Bobby swayed his feet as he listened to the other person on the other line

"Yes, yes I'll drop it at your dorm later"

"Yeahh I know"

"I love you"

"Yahhh don't just say you too" Bobby whined

"There better, see you" Bobby was smiling like a love sick high school girl when he realized he's not alone in the room

 

"Girlfriend?" Donghyuk asked

"No boyfriend" Bobby smiled fondly thinking about his adorable boyfriend waiting for him. He didn't realized Donghyuk's reaction which he quickly covered with a smile. 

"Ohh that's nice, so how long are you guys now?" He asked

 "Hmmmm almost a year" Bobby said

"So enough about me, lets talk about this project of yours" Bobby insisted in working now, he can't wait to be with Junhoe again

"uhmm something came up and I need to leave now, maybe we could go over this again over coffee?" Donghyuk said which to Bobby didn't see any harm

 

 

"Okay sure"

 

 

When Bobby got to Junhoe's dorm, it was already dark. He noticed all the lights are off and when he looked at the only source of light he saw Junhoe sitting over a candle lit dinner

 

"Wow" Bobby said

 

"Ramyun, tteokbokki and pizza isn't really something amazing" Junhoe said

 "Well, my favorite foods and my favorite person are a nice combo" Bobby sat down, he held Junhoe's hand over the table

"So what's all this"

Junhoe bows his head trying to hide his blush "Well, you've been working a lot lately and I wanted to do something nice for you" Junhoe pouted "But this is the only thing I could afford"

Bobby crossed over the table to give Junhoe a warm embrace "This is perect baby, I don't need anything special, I only need you"

 

Bobby noticed the bandages on Junhoe's hand "What happened to them?" He asked softly.

"Uhm I really don't know how to cook, I asked Yunhyeong hyung to help me make them" Junhoe said then buried his face on Bobby's chest Bobby is now smiling widely realizing hat his boyfriend did "

 

I'm so lucky" He said and then kissed Junhoe's forehead tenderly.

 

After they finished their food, Bobby held Junhoe's hand and dragged him toward the living room. He put his hand over Junhoe's waist and Junhoe automatically put his hand over Bobby's neck. Bobby started swaying their bodies as they looked fondly at each other.

 

"What's this" Junhoe asked softly "Hmmmm what's a candle lit dinner without a slow dance?" Bobby said as he continued swaying their bodies

 

 

 

 

 

> _"You never knew how I feel baby"_

Bobby started singing

 

 

 

 

> _"When you kissed me"_

The he kissed Junhoe softly on the lips

 

 

 

 

> _"you driving me crazy"_

Junhoe giggled at the gesture, Bobby then started spinning them

 

 

 

 

> _"Oh, you made my life complete Oh, yes, you do"_

He then put a hand on Junhoe's face, caressing it softly

 

 

 

 

> _"When I’m next to you, the world plays a song for me sometimes"_

They continued slow dancing while Bobby was singing, Junhoe was actually surprised at Bobby's singing voice. It was rough but not the way that it will heart your ear, his deep husky voice really suit the song. Junhoe can actually hear him sing forever.

 

 

 

 

> _"I know I still lack many things I keep making mistakes_
> 
> _But I just wanna let you know that I am just young and Imma fool_
> 
> _I know I’m not satisfying you right now baby_
> 
> _But take a little time for you_
> 
> _only one you know, baby in I’m love with you"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Im in love_
> 
> _Just come on and share your love_
> 
> _A love that won’t ever come to me again_
> 
> _Im in love_
> 
> _yes Im in love with you"_

Bobby ended the song and they're both hugging each other

"What song is that" Junhoe asked softly

"Actually I started writing this song when we started dating. It's not yet complete" Then Bobby kissed his forehead "I'll sing it for you again once I complete it"

 

* * *

**-Present-**

Hanbin came back to check on Bobby just to see him fixated on Junhoe who is talking with Yunhyeong

"You haven't changed, your eyes is always on him"

Bobby smiled sheepishly "I guess old habits die hard"

"Are you going to take your chance on him again?" Hanbin asked

Bobby shrugged "I don't know man"

"Well you'll never know if you just sit here and stare at him all night" then he chugs his beer "You didn't heard this from me ,but he hasn't dated anyone since you went to America"

 

Bobby didn't react to Hanbin's statement and just continues to stare at Junhoe.

 

 

As the night went on the people at the party are getting clumsy and tipsy so Bobby decided to head out to the patio. While on his way out he was bumped from behind and was about to fall and hit a someone against the wall, out of reflex he put his hand on the wall trapping the person in front of him. When he looked up, he saw a familiar black eyes that he always makes him speechless, eyes that makes his body paralyzed.

"Uhm Bobby? are you okay?" He asked

"Junhoe, I should be the one asking you that" Bobby said as he removed himself from his space and moved back to a bit.

 Junhoe stared at Bobby for a moment and then he cleared his throat "Im- I'm good"

"Want to get drinks?" Bobby offered "

Yes sure. Cool" Junhoe said stiffly

 

They settled on a table beside the large windows and listened on the music playing in the background.

"What happened to us" Bobby said out of nowhere "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that out loud"

Junhoe looked outside and stayed quietly for minute which made Bobby a bit nervous "It was slow, simple and inevitable" suddenly said then Junhoe looks at him as if observing him "That time your mind and heart already know what it wants"

Bobby grabbed Junhoe's hand "But it's you that I want" then he noticed the look of hurt Junhoe's face and removes his hand "I'm sorry"

"I'm not the one you want that time" Junhoe smiled bitterly then he puts his hand over Bobby's "It's already in the past, so how is Donghyuk?"

"He's doing good back there" Bobby said as he held Junhoe's hand, his thumb creates soothing circles.

 

 

* * *

**-Flashback-**

 

"Did you tell Junhoe" Hanbin asked

"What?" Bobby said as he fixes his equipment "

About Donghyuk" Hanbin then stood next to him

"He knows about Donghyuk"

"But does he know that he's back? And he knows he wants to work with you?"

 "It's not really something big, and Junhoe's busy with his exams right now. He doesn't need any unnecessary stress" Bobby then stood up and pats away the dusts on his clothes "There" he looks at his equipment "Should we start recording now?"

 

Months has passed and everything came too quickly for Junhoe, he and Bobby are both busy with their studies and exams that they rarely hang out for a long time.

 

But that day wasn't just any other day. He woke up early to go to the market to get fresh ingredients.

Junhoe was satisfied when the seller gave him the fish he has chosen. He was extra grateful when he offered to clean the fish for him so he could just cook it already. He knows Bobby is very picky about his food, he then proceeded to buy some meat and vegetables in the market.

 

It was already afternoon when Junhoe got home, he brought the ingredients he bought out and arrange them in the counter. He looked for hist tablet and set it where he can see the screen clearly. Hoping everything went well, Junhoe followed the instructions on the videos diligently. He can't help but wince when hot oil got to his delicate skin or sometimes he accidentally touches the hot pot without any protection, he was determined to make everything perfect even if he's really afraid to cook.

 

After setting up everything and cleaning his place, he fished out his phone and texted Bobby.

 

Bobby was already locking the studio when he felt someone was behind him, he looked back and was startled by Donghyuk.

"Oh my!" He said in surprise "Dong, why are you back again?"

"I don't feel really good with the last recording, and It kinda bothered me the whole way home" Donghyuk replied worriedly.

Bobby chuckled "Ever the perfectionist" he said as he opened the studio again.

 

They spent hours recording everything Donghyuk feels need to be recorded again. It was already around 3 am when he got to Junhoe's place.

 

As expected it was already dark, he was about to proceed to the bedroom to snuggle with a sleeping Junhoe when he noticed that Junhoe is not sleeping on the bed but at the dining table, head down with only his arms as his pillow.

He noticed the well plated food for two on the table. Bobby feels dread like he feels he forgot something. What he saw feels like a slap to his face, he saw a cute banner with the word _**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY**_ written and decorated carefully.

 

"Baby" Bobby softly whispered to Junhoe to wake up. Junhoe stirred from the soft pats on his arm, his eyes fluttering softly to take in his surroundings. When he noticed that it was Bobby who woke him up, his eyes turned to look at him sharply. "I'm so so-" Bobby was cut off by Junhoe standing abruptly and walking away. He tried to follow him but when Junhoe got to his room he heard the locks click which made Bonny sighed in defeat. He knows Junhoe all too well, he needs time for himself when he's angry.

 

Bobby sighed and proceeds to lay on the couch and let sleep claim him. When he woke up he noticed a blanket was draped over him and he smells food being cooked. "Babe" He asked as he headed to the kitchen. He saw Junhoe reheating the food from last night in a pan. He then hugged Junhoe from behind "I'm so sorry babe" he said against his shoulders "I was really about to go home but suddenly there things needed to be recorded again" He felt Junhoe sighed and moved to face him.

 

"I'm sorry too" Junhoe said as he cupped Bobby's face,"I didn't realized that you're working so hard and I was too selfish" he said sadly.

"Babe no, don't think that way. You can be selfish with me anytime you want" Bobby countered.

They stared at each other and then they're kissing, they didn't noticed how long they were kissing but they're interrupted by the smell of burning food.

 

Everything went back to normal after that, well that's what Junhoe wanted think. Bobby's still busy with his project and whenever he ask about it the other changes the topic or answers very vaguely, which made him suspicious.

 

One night he didn't heard anything from Bobby, no text or messages.

 

Junhoe got worried.

 

 

 Junhoe tried to ask Hanbin about Bobby's whereabouts.

 

 

After talking with Junhoe, he looked back at Bobby and Donghyuk whose having a serious discussion. He swear his friend is an idiot.

"You told me that you will include the things that I asked you?" Donghyuk sighed

"And I told that it won't fit in the theme and concept" Bobby reasoned out

 

Bobby looks at his 5th cup of coffee for that day, he's so stressed out with making the project perfec,t he scratched his head in frustration "AHHH IT'S NOT EVEN NOON YET!" he screamed He started working on the files again after a few minutes of cursing. When he is satisfied with the improvement he did with the track, he looked for his phone and noticed that it's power was already drained.

"Aigoo" he said as he looks for his charger, while checking his backpack there was a knock on the door.

 

"Babe" Junhoe said as soon as Bobby opened the door and he immediately engulfed him in a hug.

"Woah there" Bobby chuckled as he encircle his hands around Junhoe's waist and lifted him into his studio. As soon as the doors closed Junhoe cups his face and peppered him with kisses.

"I miss you" Junhoe keeps repeating in between kisses. Bobby feels so happy now that Junhoe is here, like all his frustrations from the past weeks were instantly gone.

 

"Yeahh that's what we're really talking about" They heart someone said from the door, when they look it was Hanbin and Donghyuk

"Oh, You look busy" Donghyuk said with an unreadable face "Oh Junhoe, I went to the bakery and bought breads wanna see" Hanbin interjected.

 

Junhoe looked at Bobby like asking what's happening. Bobby scratched the back of his neck as he introduced them "Junhoe this is Donghyuk my client, Donghyuk this is Junhoe-"

"His boyfriend" Junhoe extended his hand and gave him a forced smile.

 

Donghyuk ignored his extended hand and then looked at Bobby "Shall we proceed? We are busy people here unlike others" Junhoe might look dumb but he isn't, he knows who Donghyuk is and he knows what he is doing.

 

He looks at Bobby to see his response but what he got disappointed him.

 

"Uhh yes, let's proceed" Bobby said as he goes to where his laptop is placed and Donghyuk sat next to him, very close for Junhoe's liking.

Hanbin saw the whole thing and quite disappointed with Bobby as well "Junhoe would lik-"

"Hyung I'm going, you all look so busy" then Junhoe left.

Bobby heard the whole thing, but he can't make himself go after Junhoe. He got his hands busy with the project, he'll just talk to him when he visit him later.

 

But that day didn't come, Bobby got really busy and whenever he's free Junhoe is the one whose busy.

 

They were at the studio when Hanbin is talking about his day "So last week, Yunhyeong and I watched this action film. He was really cute"

"Wait Yunhyeong? Junhoe's bestie?" Bobby asked in surprise "I didn't know you guys know each other"

"Well, Junhoe introduced us. He's actually the senior I've been admiring I-"

"Stalking"

"Shut up" Hanbin punched Bobby lightly "so yeahh, he introduced us and maybe I will ask him to be my boyfriend on our next date" Hanbin said dreamily "Well it's all thanks to Junhoe, but my wallet is already suffering. I had to treat him lunch"

"You two are having lunch??" Bobby asked suspiciously

"With Yunhyeong" Hanbin added "hey why are you asking me this, he's your boyfriend. You should know this things" he scolded

 

"Well" Bobby started and looked away from Hanbin "We haven't been talking that much lately, we're both kinda busy"

"Dude, we aren't in the stone age. Phones exist" Hanbin said "But seriously, this is getting out of hand"

"I didn't do anything, he just suddenly like gone" Bobby defended.

"You" Hanbin said seriously, his voice getting higher "Get up from that chair, go to him and talk this out" he said as he pulled him out of his chair and push him out of the studio.

"Well I'm not done here" Bobby tried to argue

"There are a lot of time later" Hanbin said from the studio.

 

 

Everything started to sink in to Bobby when he stands in front of Junhoe's door. It made him sad that he felt he haven't seen this door in weeks, it was always Junhoe dropping foods to him while he's working.

 

 

_When was the last time he brought food again?_

 

 

Bobby composed himself then knocks on the door.

 

Junhoe was surprised when he opened the door, then his expression turned blank "Did I finally exist?" He asked which broke Bobby's heart

"Baby-"

"Come in" Junhoe then moved away from the door

They're both standing in the middle of the living room, both can't look at each other. The silence is not what they are used to and it's killing Bobby inside.

"Baby" Bobby said as he held Junhoe's hand.

Junhoe looked at him, a stray tear already falling down on his cheeks.

 

 

"Let's break up" Junhoe said with so much sadness

 

 

"W-what do you mean?" Bobby asked dumbfounded

Junhoe wiped his tears "I've been thinking" he said "I've been thinking a lot lately"

"Baby please, we'll get through this together" Bobby pleaded

"Is there anything more to salvage?" Junhoe asked harshly

 

Junhoe hugged himself as he tried to hold back his sobs "This.. this past few weeks... I-i never felt mo-more lonely tha-an before.."

Bobby was frozen in place, Junhoe is finally opening to him but it hurts. He hurted him "I.. I always compete time with your work" Junhoe added

"Baby bu-but you're always my priority over work, I-Im sorry I just got busy lately" Bobby tried to defend himself Junhoe shook his head

"Before .. yes.. but ever since Donghyuk became your client... I felt I'm the newcomer"

"When was the last time we had a date? When was the fucking time we watched television together? Have you ever thought the last time I've come to your studio?" Junhoe asked as tears run down from his cheeks, he thinks wiping them will make no difference.

Junhoe waited for Bobby to respond, but he got none so he continued "Why does this project... why are you taking a long time to finish this?" He asked softly

"Baby I know Donghyuk and.. and he can be too perfectionist sometimes" he answered tears were now running down his cheeks.

 

"Wrong answer... try again"

 

"What answer do you want to hear?" Bobby didn't mean to raise his voice but the frustrations of not knowing what's really happening got to him

"I know you Kim Jiwon, you can finish that fucking song in a week hell even a day" Junhoe is infuriated now by the look on his face "Do you still love him?"

"But I love you" Bobby answered Junhoe sighed trying to calm himself down

"Answer this question instead" The look Junhoe gave Bobby breaks his heart a million times. It's like he's decided on what he's gonna do no matter what he answer

 

 

 

 

_"Who do you love more?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance

**_"Who do you love more?"_ **

 

Junhoe closed his eyes when Bobby didn't answer "Get out" he said calmly, Bobby who doesn't know what to do followed Junhoe's order and left his place.

When Bobby closed the door, Junhoe broke down on the floor.

 

Weeping for the love he lost.

 

After their breakup everything happened in a blur for Bobby, for weeks he drowned himself with work and was able to finish his project with Donghyuk. He was finally resting in his house when he heard a knock from his door When he opened it, it was Junhoe holding a big box. Upon checking it was his stuffs "Here" Junhoe said as he handed the box to Bobby They were standing awkwardly at the door "I have to go" Junhoe said.

Bobby grabbed his hands before he got away "Wait!" Junhoe looked at him in confusion.

"I-Im going to America after graduation" he started

"You got offer on Donghyuk's company right? Everyone at school has been talking about it" Junhoe smiled at him, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

He then removed Bobby's hand from his and walked back a bit "I'm happy you're finally got your dream job. I wish you all the best and he then turned around"

 

 

That was the second time Bobby let Junhoe walk away from his life.

 

 

* * *

**-Present-**

 

"It's already in the past, so how is Donghyuk?"

"He's doing good back there" Bobby said as his thumb creates soothing circles on Junhoe's hand "He's happily engaged"

"Oh send my regards to him" Junhoe said as he removed his hand from Bobby's

Junhoe chugged his beer and then looked at Bobby "So here's another question, I'm tipsy right now so I'm a bit brave"

Bobby laughed at him "okay shoot"

"I'm still curious.... who do love more?" To Bobby, Junhoe looked really small when he asked the question Bobby's face softened and caressed Junhoe's cheeks

"It's you... it's has always been you"

 

Junhoe averted his gaze to his and cleared his throat "You got me there" he tried to laugh it off.Bobby was about to talk when Hanbin called their attention.

 

"Guys! If you could go here at the center please" he said "Let's go" Junhoe said gesturing for Bobby to follow.

 

Once everyone was gathered Hanbin stood on a small stage "So before everyone got too drunk tonight I just want to thank everyone for coming, and for supporting us. I just want to thank Jinhwan hyung and Junhoe for helping us, too bad Jinhwan hyung is busy and couldn't make it"

 

"I would also like to thank my fiancé" he then extended his hand for Yunhyeong "Baby if it's not for you and for tolerating me and my bad temper this won't be possible" Hanbin then hugs and kiss Yunhyeong in front of everyone.

 

"Before I end my speech, I would like to call my best friend Bobby who came all the way here to support me" Everyone looked at Bobby which made him shy, Junhoe was laughing at him "He's a famous producer in America now, so he will perform for us tonight"

 

Bobby then got the guitar Hanbin gave him and the proceeded to the stage "Good evening everyone, I hope you guys are having a great time" The crowd cheered for him "I'll start now"and then he gave them a sweet smile Bobby started to strum the strings.

 

The tune Bobby is creating is familiar to Junhoe, his suspicion was confirmed when Bobby started to sing.

> _"You never knew how I feel baby._
> 
> _When you kissed me, you driving me crazy"_
> 
>  

Junhoe's heart started beating real fast, he put his hand over his chest hoping for it to calm as he listen's to Bobby's voice.

 

_He missed him._

 

_So much._

 

_But does he miss him?_

 

> _"Sometimes, I’m poison to you I might give you a hard time baby"_
> 
> _"But after time, when you look back I hope you’ll be smiling, my baby"_
> 
>  

Bobby then looked up from the guitar and smiled softly at him.

Junhoe doesn't know what to do, he was frozen in place. _What is Bobby doing?_ His mind keeps asking.

 

Bobby continued singing

 

> _"When you’re about to collapse I’ll be your shoulder_
> 
> _So you can rest I’ll walk with you_
> 
> _When no one’s there I won’t let go of your hand_
> 
> _I’ll keep telling you Baby I’m in love with you_
> 
> _That I’m in love that I’m in love"_
> 
> _I know I still lack many things I keep making mistakes_
> 
> _But I just wanna let you know_
> 
> _That I am just young and Imma fool"_
> 
>  

Junhoe was trying to hold back his tears, the song. It's their song, it's their fucking song and Bobby finally completed it.

The feelings he thought he burried away deep within his heart started to resurface.

 

Bobby finished his performance when he noticed that Junhoe is walking away.

 

 

Two times.

 

 

Two times, he let Junhoe walk away.

 

 

"Not this time" Bobby said to himself as he followed Junhoe outside.

 

Bobby found him in the parking lot going inside his car. Bobby ran as fast as he could. Junhoe checked his stuffs inside his car then inserts the key to start the engine. As he was ready to take off, there was a know on his window. He rolled it down to reveal Bobby. "Hey, going already?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, I have to go to work tomorrow" Junhoe excused, he saw the way Bobby looked really disappointed.

Bobby looked up and see the stars shining down at them.

"I have one more thing to say" Bobby said

"Oh okay" Junhoe answered

 

"To Star actually" Bobby said sheepishly Junhoe was visibly shocked, he didn't know Bobby still remembers Star

 

"So Star, it's been a while" Bobby looked up "Please take care of Junhoe for me okay?"

"I failed on protecting him, so I'm returning your job of protecting him again. I was really young back then and confused. I really don't know how to sort my feelings" Bobby was now looking at him "I'm a fool for letting him walk out of my life and not stop him" Bobby reached inside the car and held Junhoe's hand, he pulled it a bit and kissed his knuckles.  Junhoe is now crying, he can't contain his feelings as he watched what Bobby is doing "Baby" Bobby said, Junhoe then choked a sob which made Bobby panic,he then immediately opened the car door and embraced him.

 

Junhoe was sobbing on Bobby's shoulder, his hands are tight around him. Meanwhile, Bobby is rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Shhh baby.. deep breathes" he whispered "Follow my breathing"

 

"I'm sor-sorry" Junhoe said "Im sorry.. im sorry.. im sorry"

 

"I should've.. i should've been... more understanding" Junhoe cried

 

"No baby.. no.. you don't have anything to say sorry about" Bobby cupped Junhoe's face and wiped his tears "okay?? It's was me whose at fault.. I neglected you.. I made you feel lonely"

 

"If I j-ust tru-sted you.. this w-ouldn't happen" Junhoe said through his hiccups, Bobby was rubbing soothing circles on his neck and shoulders trying to calm the other man

"Baby"Bobby said as he pressed their foreheads together "It's me whose at fault" a tear drops on his cheek.

 

"I shouldn't have let you walk away" he said, voice cracking because he was trying not to cry "I.. I was a coward, I got scared of love"

 

Junhoe looked at him expectantly "Are you still scared?"

"A little.." Junhoe looked sad "But Im willing to try again with you, if you let me"

 

 

 

Junhoe sniffs a bit then looked at Bobby's eyes as if looking for answers.

 

 

 

"Baby" he whispered "I'm...I'm willing" Bobby choked on a sob and hugged Junhoe tightly. They hugged each other tightly with the moon and the stars as their witness.

 

Bobby then cupped his face and then he kissed Junhoe on the forehead "I promise you, this time" he then kiss both of Junhoe's closed eyes "I will protect you, and won't let you get hurt again" Junhoe was shaking, feeling all the emotions Bobby is trying to express.

 

Junhoe then touched Bobby's face, then Bobby leaned in to the touch "I promise too, that I will talk to about my feelings. I won't.... I won't bottle everything and then explode one day" Junhoe looks at him softly. They stare at each other for a while, both if their eyes puffy from crying.

 

They smiled softly at each other and meet each other halfway. Their kiss was soft, it was innocent, no tongue, no groping, no erratic movements. Just a soft touch of their lips, but every emotions they kept hidden in their heart are poured to that kiss.

 

Bobby moved his hand over to Junhoe's and then intertwines them together, he then kissed it again and looked at Junhoe's eyes "I swear, I won't let you go again. Life has been hell without you"

 

Bobby leaned again to kiss Junhoe but was interrupted when he accidentally leaned on the car's horn which startled them both. They looked at each other then laughed at the situation.

 

 

 

 

They say that the heart grows fonder with distance, but to Bobby if he was asked where he wanted to be he will always answer is to be by Junhoe's side. The distance felt like hell to him, he just wanted to be by his side. But now he has a chance again.

 

 

 

 

 

"Baby" someone whispered to Bobby's ear "come on baby... wake up" Bobby stirred awake and opened his eyes slowly, when he looked at he saw Junhoe on top of him smiling fondly. "Come on I made breakfast" he said as he kissed Bobby's forehead and then heads back to the kitchen.

 

Bobby looked at his retreating back, and sighed dreamily. This is the life Bobby is always dreaming of, to live his life with the one he loves the most.

 

_His world._

 

 

_His Koo Junhoe._

 

 

_Correction._

 

 

 

**_His husband, Kim Junhoe._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for showing your love for this story on Twitter. Also I want to apologize that it took this long to be updated on AO3.
> 
>  
> 
> Thoughts for this story?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back again with another story, please bear with me hhhb I need to let all my ideas out or it will rot in my brain ahhaha


End file.
